e v a n e s c e n t
by MemaiNoYoukai
Summary: He was so beautiful, standing there, illuminated by the moonlight. He hated my heritage... he hated so many things about me...[hinaxneiji : HinaPOV : slight OOC]
1. prologue

**e v a n e s c e n t -- A neijixhinata fanfiction**

Slight AU, neijixhinata, hinataPOV...

Memai's Notes: This is my first fanfiction! Waah, I hope you guys'll like it... it'll be a couple of chapters long. Criticism is openly welcome, but all flames will be fed to Kimimaro for lunch(c'mere, Kimi-chan...).

_

* * *

_

__

__

_ The hall was so dark. My feet, sticky from sweat, barely made a sound as a I walked across the wooden floors. I shivered a bit-- I was cold in the large Hyuuga manor at night and I wasn't wearing very thick clothing. I looked up at the ceiling, watching the shadows of objects looming over me. I don't know how long it's been since I've walked this corridor, but I know I have ventured into here countless numbers of times. But no matter how many times I come here, it always scares me. I just feel like... like someone is watching me, constantly.  
  
I wanted to get it over with, my goal was at the end of this hallway-- the training room. I broke into a run, my feet now making loud but muffled sounds against the floor. I stopped to catch my breath, leaning onto the wall for support. And there it was again-- the eerie feeling that you get sometimes that someone is watching you.   
  
I whirled around and peered down another hallway to my right.... and there he was.  
  
"... N-Neiji?..." I whispered breathlessly into the cold night air. His eyes were a misty white like a dreary fog, and they seemed to glow in the darkness. He was pressed against the wall... staring... staring at... me.  
  
His eyebrows lowered and I could barely make out a scowl.   
  
"Neiji...?" I repeated. "Neiji, are you there?"   
  
I reached out to touch him. Nothing. Just like that... he was gone. I couldn't believe it. I solomnly withdrew my hand and stared down the hallway for which seemed like hours, but were only seconds. I then clenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms, and resumed to run across the hallway.   
  
As I dissapeared into the inky black atmosphere, I had no idea he was still there... watching me... watching me run into the darkness._

_**..::[and he was gone, just like that]::...**_


	2. longing for thee

_**e v a n e s c e n t -- A NeijixHinata fanfiction**  
  
**HinataxNeiji, HinataPOV, slight AU and OOC**  
  
**Memai's notes:** XD!! The first chapter!! I'm sooo happy X3. And thank you so much for the reviews! Four may not be very many, but it was a lot to me! They were sooo encouraging! Once again, thank you sooooo much . Oh, and major OOCness in this!! ..... I so suck at this... And one more thing: I'm currently working on a ShikamaruxIno fanfiction called 'SILENCE IN MY MIND' and a KakaxSaku one called 'e l u s i v e'. Look for them soon! ._

* * *

_...::Chapter one L o n g i n g f o r t h e e::..._

* * *

I continued to wander down the hall. I didn't really know where I was going. I was just... walking. The large manor wasn't a very pleasant place to be. Maybe I was looking for the exit. Maybe I was looking for... something else. I looked up to see where I was. The door to the outside was directly infront of me. Maybe this was where I wanted to go...

I timidly slid the paper door open, and as I did, I met with a light, cool breeze that blew across my face. It felt nice. I closed my eyes and let the breee whip through my cropped hairs and carry my clothes along with it. Slowly but carefully, my mind led me to the gravel thay lined the outside garden. This was my favorite place to be, for it was so peaceful and quiet. I like to sit on the perfectly-crafted bridge and let my feet hang in the large koi pond. I like to sit under the pink-clustered sakura branches and dream about my many hopes and ambitions. I like to sit on the big rock near the pond and dig my toes in the sand.

I also like this place because sometimes _he_ would come.

He would walk through the cherry-blossom trees and might stay there for twenty or thirty minutes at a time. Maybe he came because he thought it was peaceful too, just like me. Maybe he wanted to get away from all the troubles concerning the Hyuuga household. Maybe there was other reasons....

The crunching of gravel and sand broke the silence all around. I looked up from my spot over to the sakura orchard. He was there.

He didn't really seem to notice me... he never did. It was no surprise. It's not like I _wanted_ him to see me. I tried to disguise myself my mingling with one of the bars that supported the railing of the bridge, so I would be even more unnoticable. I watched him lean against a large cherry-blossom tree, the cotton-candy colored petals blendind with the long, ebony strands of hair. The more I watched, the more beautiful he seemed to be. And the more beautiful I thought he was, the more I was compelled to touch him... to hold him... to feel his warm skin against mine. I hurt when I didn't have him, It really did.   
  
I continued to gaze at him until he rose from his spot on the tree. When he did so, I looked away quickly and prayed he didn't notice me. The only time I did look up was when the shifting of gravel underneath one's feet was even nearer. I whirled around to face a blank, expressionless Neiji, looking down upon me with those blurry eyes. I blinked in confusion---he was right there, so close, so fast. Oh, why did I have to look away?! My two index fingers touched. I had to say something... ANYTHING...

"H-hello, N-N-Nei-ji..." My tongue tripped and stumbled over those two simple words. He never answered me, though, just continued on his way over the curved bridge to the other side of the zen garden, and into another corridor. I was left gaping after him---he had just noticed me.

**_...::[this longing inside, it hurts so much]::..._**

* * *

Memai's closing notes: I know the chapters are short, I know... but there will be a lot of them! I'm working on chapter four right now . It's gonna switch between HinataPOV and NeijiPOV... so, uhm, yeah. Enjoy. 


End file.
